


Leather & Lace 2018

by Raveniires



Series: Of Bats and Martians [8]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Angst, Cookies, Destiny, Episode Related, Fake Marriage, Falling In Love, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Mistakes, Sharing a Bed, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveniires/pseuds/Raveniires
Summary: My MartianBat works for the Leather & Lace Romance Week on Tumblr.Week info here: https://guendalynkbrennan.tumblr.com/post/170652707791/leather-lace-romance-week





	1. Day 1. Two people/One Bed

 

It had been a rough fight, and Batman had been thrown around more than usual. He was mostly alright, but still, Superman had insisted on him staying in the Watchtower’s medical bay overnight. As annoying as it usually would be, Batman found himself not really minding when J’onn stayed with him for the night.


	2. Day 2. Fake Relationship/Engagements/Marriage

“Bruce Wayne needs a wife.”

J’onn looked up from the console to Batman. The man’s stress was making it hard to hear his actual thoughts, and the non sequitur threw J’onn off. He stared, waiting for the explanation he knew would come.

“It’s for an event tonight.”

The lack of vital details was concerning J’onn. Batman always came to people with a problem, a plan, and sometimes a request for backup or, more rarely, assistance. This was just… vague.

“What’s going on?” J’onn asked, turning away from the console to give Batman his full attention.

Batman ran a hand down his face, looking and projecting exasperation. “The kids, and I think Alfred too, have been telling people that Bruce Wayne is married. And now Oliver has a charity event tonight and they’ve told everyone that I’m going to bring my wife.”

“And if you don’t?” J’onn had some idea of the answer, but he still asked since the haze around Batman’s mind had only gotten worse.

“I don’t want to know what they can do if they all work together.”

J’onn nodded. “Is there a form of mine that you would prefer?”

Batman sighed, looking thoughtful. “Zyanya. I did like her.”

A smile spread across J’onn’s face. Zyanya was… yes, she was a good choice.

 

* * *

 

 

Jim Gordon scanned the crowd again, then looked down at his watch. “He’s not usually this late. Do you really think he’s going to show?”

Dick chuckled. “Of course he’s going to! Besides, you know how his job can be.”

Jim nodded. “Still, I don’t see why you’re so certain….”

He trailed off as Bruce walked in.

There was an almost familiar woman on his arm, laughing at something that he said. From the way they looked, it was a fair guess that it wasn’t crime fighting that had held them up.

“You were right.”

Jim tore his gaze away from the couple to look at Oliver, who was talking to Dick.

“High five, dude.” Oliver held out his hand, grinning widely.

Dick high-fived him, grinning just as much. “I told you it would work.”

“Shame you won’t get to enjoy it Oliver,” came Bruce’s voice from over Jim’s shoulder, “considering that month long vacation in Australia you’re taking.”

Oliver paled. “Booster’s in Australia. You wouldn’t.”

Bruce turned to Jim. “Quiet tonight, isn’t it?”

Jim nodded while Dick took Oliver elsewhere. “Unusually so. It’s strange to see you with a ring.”

Bruce looked down at his hand. “Yeah.”

“I was talking to Dick, and neither of us thought you had it in you.”

“That makes three of us.”

“She’s something, that’s for sure.” Jim scanned the crowd until he spotted the woman Bruce had come in with. She was surrounded by some past lovers that had once thought they had a chance at Bruce Wayne’s heart. “Where did you manage to find her?”

“From another world,” Bruce muttered absently.

“Are you going to tell me her name?”

“Of everything, _that’s_  what Dick didn’t tell you?”

Jim shrugged and watched as the woman started laughing, making those around her look uncomfortable. “He’s been excited.”

Bruce hummed, the same sound he always made when he disagreed. “Zyanya, that’s _her_ name.”

Jim noticed a strange emphasis on the pronoun, but he brushed it off.

Zyanya de-tangled herself from the other women and walked over. She wrapped her arms around Bruce’s middle in a way that spoke of years of familiarity. “I’m afraid I may have ruined your reputation, darling,” she said in a South African accent.

Bruce laughed softly, hands settling on her waist. “Which one?”

“The ones that come from not knowing how big twelve inches is.”

Jim spluttered into his champagne. “I’m glad I don’t know most of the rumors about you.”

Zyanya leaned back a little, tilting her head. “I don’t believe we’ve met. Zyanya Alterna.” She held her hand out, palm just slightly up to encourage a handshake.

Jim shook her hand. “James Gordon. Are you sure we haven’t met? You seem familiar.”

She shrugged. “I get that a lot.”

For just a moment, Jim could have sworn that her ruddy amber eyes glowed. But then she was tugging Bruce away.

Jim watched them go thoughtfully. It probably wasn’t any of his business, but he suspected that if he tried hard enough, he would find that Batman also had a lover now.


	3. Day 3. Valentines Day

Neither of them had any attachment to the holiday, but when Batman’s shift on the Watchtower came, he brought a box of Chocos with him. It wasn’t for the sake of a stupid holiday. It wasn’t. It was for the way’s J’onn’s eyes lit up when he saw them, and the feeling of adoration and pure love that flooded his mind.


	4. Day 4. Disagreements and Making up

Bruce Wayne was the most stubborn human that J’onn had met. He usually considered this quality a boon, but it wasn’t enjoyable when he was on the receiving end. Their fight had been hours ago, and Bruce had closed off his side of the bond.

J’onn was starting to miss the steady hum of Bruce’s mind. In another situation, he would go down to Gotham and talk things out. This time though, he could still feel the anger from their fight simmering. He wanted an apology. He had time, and he would wait.

The world was quiet. No one was causing enough trouble to justify League members being sent in. Considering the Joker’s stunt yesterday, it was only fair. He avoided looking at Gotham.

J’onn had slipped into a light meditation when the door opened behind him. His shift wasn’t over yet, and there was no reason for anyone to come here. Just as he turned to see who it was, Batman slammed into him, clinging to him. But this didn’t feel like the bat.

“ _J’onn_ ,” Bruce whispered against his chest, his voice sounding raw. “I’m _sorry_. Please just let me back in.”

J’onn mentally poked around at their link, and realized that in his anger, he had blocked Bruce out. He wrapped his arms around the trembling man and opened their bond again. Relief was the first thing he felt, followed by distress and guilt and too much fear.

_It’s okay_ , J’onn soothed. _It’s okay._

He was hit by a flood of apologies, making him tighten his grip on Bruce.

“It’s okay,” he repeated out loud. “I forgive you.”

_ Don’t leave me. _

J’onn frowned at the desperate plea. _I didn’t mean to_ _block you out. I was angry_ _. I won’_ _t_ _do it again._

J’onn pulled the cowl off of Bruce and kissed his forehead. _I love you._

Bruce shivered. “I love you too.”


	5. Day 5. Trapped Together

 

For anyone else, getting trapped in a collapsed building would be a problem. It didn’t seem to bother Batman as much as it should have. Sometimes J’onn wondered about his lover’s sanity. But he couldn’t deny that the moment of privacy was appreciated. And with the others working on getting to them, a little indulgence couldn’t hurt.


	6. Day 6. Friends/Enemies to Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'onn's part takes place during 'Injustice For All', and Batman's part takes place after 'The Enemy Below'.

J’onn didn’t want to admit it. He knew he was lying to himself, but it was easier this way. If he didn’t acknowledge his feelings, they couldn’t hurt him. Maybe.

He knew it wasn’t true- had more than enough experience to tell him so- but he just couldn’t. It felt like letting go of M’yri’ah, and he just could not bring himself to do it.

But then Copperhead poisoned Batman.

For the first time since the League was formed, J’onn hated being the team’s medical professional. Batman was dying and he had to fix it. He had patched them up before just fine, but there was an unreasonable panic clawing up from somewhere deep inside him. He forced it aside, resorted to purely logical thought for a time, and found the antidote.

It was a relief when Batman opened his eyes. Even more of a relief when he proved that his brush with death hadn’t interfered with his apparent belief that he was immortal.

J’onn told himself that he had merely been worried about his friend and colleague. That was before Batman was captured, and anxiety flared in his mind. That was before he rushed into the building like Shayera would.

Of course, when he woke up after being knocked out by Ultrahumanite, he really didn’t have much of a choice other than to admit it. J’onn was in love with Batman.

 

* * *

 

 

He respected J’onn. That was all. The Martian was force to be reckoned with, and Batman had a healthy respect for him and what he was capable of. He respected all of the League members. This wasn’t any different.

John Stewart was _wrong_.

Still, the Lantern’s words echoed in his mind. _“_ _I get that the only one of us you like is J’onn, but you could at least pretend to work with us!”_

He didn’t treat J’onn any differently. He _didn’t_. Green Lantern was just angry because of Aquaman and was taking it out on everybody. He treated J’onn the same as he would Diana, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, or Superman.

Batman grimaced at the last part. That was the worst lie he had ever tried to tell himself.

So maybe it was true. Maybe he did treat J’onn differently. J’onn _was_ different. He knew what he was doing. J’onn felt like an equal. And besides, he had a beautiful face.

Batman went very, very still. Where had _that_ thought come from? He _wasn’t_ attracted to J’onn. There was _no way_ he was falling for the alien. It wouldn’t even work. In a million years it wouldn’t work.

...

But what if it could?

Batman steepled his fingers and did the one thing he did best. He started making plans.


	7. Day 7. Soulmates / Destined to be together

Bruce Wayne did not believe in destiny.

J’onn J’onzz did.

It had been the source of more than one argument. Batman leaned more to calling them philosophical discussions, but they tended to get a little heated. But this? This had just gotten out of control.

“If it’s real, then absolutely nothing we do matters!” Shayera yelled.

“That is not how it works!” Diana yelled back.

Batman ran a hand over his face, trying to take deep breaths. J’onn looked similarly peeved.

_ Do you think they will notice if we leave? _

_Not for a while_ , Batman sent back. He stood, his cape falling to cover him almost entirely, and headed towards the transporters. J’onn joined by his side, falling in step with him. Based on the continued sounds of arguing, the two women hadn’t noticed their departure.

_ It’s time for me to go and patrol Gotham. _

_ I shall join you. _

Batman looked up at J’onn questioningly.

J’onn reached out and caught Batman’s hand, lacing their fingers together. _Can you blame me for wanting to spend time with you?_

Batman looked away. _It’s not that. I thought we were fighting._

_ I can accept that you have a different view of life. _

Batman bumped his shoulder against J’onn. _You’re still wrong._

J’onn laughed softly, keying in the Batcave’s code for the teleport.

Once they were on the other side, Batman went straight to the Batmobile. He hopped in, quickly followed by J’onn in the passenger side.

Hours of patrol later found the two of them on top of a building, J’onn behind Batman with arms around his waist. “I know you do not like the idea of destiny.”

“J’onn.”

“Hear me out.” J’onn tugged Batman closer, pressing his face in the crook of the other man’s neck. “I believe in destiny because there are so many parallel universes. I want to believe that for every me and every you that has a chance, that we will fall in love. I have to believe it was not just an accident that we met. After all that has happened to hurt us.”

Batman leaned more heavily against J’onn, finding one of his hands with his own and tangling their fingers together. “Our broken edges fit together.”

“Yes. And I refuse to imagine that it is chance. We were meant to find each other.”

“Maybe.”

J’onn shifted and pressed a kiss to Batman’s cheek. “I love you.”

Batman turned his head to kiss him properly. “I love you too, J’onn.”

 

 

 


End file.
